The instant invention relates to the medical apparatus and method for electrical neuromuscular stimulation to be used by the general population to obtain so called trophic changes in their muscles, as well as by people requiring medical treatment in order to facilitate therapy in some neurodegenerative diseases, also to prevent disuse atrophy after stroke or spinal injury and to treat and prevent some other musculoskeletal injuries.